Heels, Costumes and Creeps
by Green Penguin Queen
Summary: One Shot. SasuSaku. Anything can happen in Halloween, now can't it?


Happy Halloween!

I hope you enjoy this one shot, from me, for you.

Disclaimer: Costume: 40$, make up: 20$, owning Naruto: Priceless. IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN.

--

**xHeels, Costumes and Creepsx**

"I'm not going and that's final!" screamed Sakura angrily. Ino pouted.

"C'mon! It's the best party of the year!" The blonde complained.

"So? You know that I hate those things. Loud, lousy music, drunken idiots, large crowds…" Sakura replied. She sat at the kitchen table and took a bite of her apple. Ino took a seat In the chair facing her.

"But it's going to e so much fun! It's a costume party!" Ino begged. "Come on! It's Halloween! Please?" Ino trailed on the please for a few seconds when she saw Sakura flicker. She knew she was getting somewhere. "And you don't have to drink if you don't want to! And besides! You can stay over at my place!"

"I don't even have a costume…" Sakura excused.

"I can fix that! There's a store nearby and they sell really cool ones!" the blonde said.

"Fine." Sakura said reluctantly. Before Ino could celebrate her triumph, Sakura added dangerously. "I'm not wearing anything too slutty and if I get bored, I'll leave."

"Done!" Ino chimed happily.

--

"Teme, come!" Another blonde in another part of town screamed. He got the same response that the other one did.

"No."

"Why? It's gonna be fun!" he whined.

"Because I don't want to." Sasuke said coldly.

"Pleeeasee?" Naruto begged.

"I said no." Sasuke didn't flinch.

"Come on! Everyone's gonna be there! Ino, Sakura, Neji, Lee, and the others! Even the Sand siblings are going!"

"Well, I won't." Sasuke said and walked down the street.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" Naruto went on and on, begging, until Sasuke had enough.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke snapped.

"I'll shut up if you come!" Naruto offered. Sasuke glared intently at him.

"Will you really shut up if I go to the stupid party?" Sasuke tested.

"Ninja's honor!"

Sasuke had no option but to agree.

--

"What about this one?" Ino held up a short cheerleader costume.

"I said nothing too slutty! That skirt is smaller than one of my belts!" Sakura argued. Ino huffed.

"You're impossible!" and she put the outfit back in the rack. "We've looked at every single costume in this place, and you didn't like any of them!"

"Well, because all of them make me look like a cheap slut!" Sakura said. Ino crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed.

"Then how do you pretend to go?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. I'll find something." Sakura shrugged.

"Fine. You do that. I have to go to the flower shop for a while."

"Didn't you say that you had time?"

"I _did, _but we've been here for three hours already!" Ino fumed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You go. I'll find something."

"You better, forehead!" Ino said and left the shop. Sakura sighed.

Why was she her best friend again?

--

It was already 11.

The party was quite full.

There was a wave of voices that filled the air over the sea of people who danced, sung along, or just rambled incoherence due to the excess of alcohol.

Ino stood at the bar, dressed as a fairy (with a_ very _short skirt), and _damn, _was she pissed.

"Where is that stupid forehead! I told her to be here at eleven!" Ino growled. Hinata stood next to her, dressed as an angel.

"Maybe she's running late from the hospital.." Hinata suggested. Ino groled some more.

"Well, she's taking too long!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well, _excuse me _for having a job! And an important one for that matter!" Sakura came from behind. Ino turned to give her a sassy response, but when she looked at her pink haired friend, she drew a smile to her lips.

"Forehead! Looking good!" Ino said. Sakura was dressed as the Little Red Riding Hood, except her costume was _slightly _less innocent than the girl in the story.

"You look very nice, Sakura" Hinata said in a meek voice that was almost lost in the blend of voices and music.

"Thanks, Hina." Sakura said.

"Now that you're here, let's go dance!" Ino exclaimed. Knowing that arguing was futile, Sakura and Hinata complied.

The three of them were dancing, and though Sakura wouldn't acknowledge it, she was having a great time. It had been a while until they decided that a drink would be nice.

"I want a tequila! Hinata? Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'll just have some water, thank you." Hinata said meekly.

"Get me a coke." Sakura said.

"C'mon, forehead! Live a little!"

"Just do it, Ino."

Out of nowhere, Sakura felt weight at her neck pulling her down.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!" Naruto was dressed as… a pot of ramen?

"Hey Naruto." Sakura replied. Hinata blushed and murmured in such a ow voice that Naruto couldn't hear a word.

"Sakura! You look great!" Naruto said. Sakura noticed that he was already drunk. "You too, Hina!" Hinata blushed and excused herself. Naruto's expression fell ever-so-slightly. Sakura noticed.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" She asked. The blond boy looked at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked her. Sakura nodded. She hadn't seen Naruto this serious out of battle. He looked from side to side in a cospirtional manner. "Let's go someplace else." Sakura nodded and followed him.

Naruto sat on a chair and Sakura sat in front of him. "Sakura…" The kunoichi was beginning to get worried at her teammate's attitude. "Please don't tell anyone… But I really like Hinata…" Sakura smiled.

"That's so cute!" Sakura said in a high pitched voice. Naruto blushed. "You guys would make a great couple!"

"The thing is… I don't think she likes me back… Every time I come in, she walks away." Naruto said. Sakura tried to suppress a smile at the irony.

"I don't think that that's it. Have you tried to talk to her?" Sakura suggested.

"No! I can't…" Naruto said. "But don't tell her anything!" he added. Then, as an afterthought, "But well, I don't think you'll remember this conversation I the morning. I know I won't." and he laughed carelessly.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, trying her hardest not to smile. "You _do know_ that I'm completely sober, right?"

This was all it took for Naruto to stop laughing.

"Relax, I promise not to tell anyone." Sakura soothed. Naruto relaxed a bit. "Now come on, let's go back.

However, as they were walking towards where their friends were –they'd sat at a table – Sakura tripped.

"What the--?" She cursed. Her heel broke. "Aw, shit!" Naruto lent her a hand to stand up and stood next to her, but she told him not to worry. "I'm fine. You go with the rest. I'll join you in a sec."

Naruto nodded and stumbled towards his friends' table.

--

Sasuke was angry.

The music was loud and annoying. There were fangirls.

_Drunk _fangirls.

Ugh.

Naruto had dragged him here and then he _abandoned_ him?

Someone was going to be beat up pretty badly.

Sasuke looked at the passing people with their weird costumes. There were nurses, monsters, maids, miscellaneous, and a _Barney_. He wasn't even going to ask about that one. In fact, he believed that ninety percent of those girls looked like complete whores and that the guys looked ridiculous.

Heck, Naruto came as a _bowl of ramen_.

Of course, Sasuke came in his training clothes. If anybody asked, Naruto would tell them that he was dressed as a really pissed off guy, and Sasuke would glare. The sad part was that when he did, people thought that it was part of the costume.

But anymore, though.

Nope.

He was sitting alone.

And bored.

A while ago, he'd spotted the Hyuuga girl dressed as an angel (She was one of the few that didn't look like whores), and Sakura's blonde friend, whatever her name was, dressed as a fairy (She was on the other bunch). However, he hadn't seen Sakura, and Naruto ad told him that she'd be at the party.

Not that he_ cared_ or anything.

He was getting up and heading for the door when a glimpse of pink caught his eye. Immediately, he followed it with his gaze. When he saw what was happening, he stomped back to the party.

--

Sakura sat on a chair, looking at the damage in her shoe. The heel snapped in two, and in the fall, she'd twisted her ankle. Peachy.

Sakura sighed, and felt someone get close to her. She didn't even urn her head, until that person spoke to her.

"What's wrong, Cinderella?" It was an older man, maybe 40. He was dressed as a monk and much too close for comfort.

"My shoe broke." Sakura didn't want to be rude to this man, that would be like being rude to your own grandpa. She could feel that the man was staring at her and she was uncomfortable, but didn't say anything.

"You know," The monk-creep said. "You're a very pretty girl. Very sexy."

That was creepy.

But not as creepy as what came next.

"Do _you_ think I'm pretty and sexy? " Monk-creep asked. Sakura didn't know how to answer. Creepy guy was getting closer and closer.

Sakura tried to back off, but she wasn't able. Suddenly, she felt an arm snake behind her neck and another one behind her legs, bridal style. The next thing she knew, she was being carried away from the Monk-creep by a pair of strong arms that she thought she recognized.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. She was beyond astounded. "What are you--?" Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke turned to Monk-creep and growled.

"Don't _ever_ get close to her again." And he walked away with the Little Red Riding Hood in his arms.

--

He set her down in a sofa in the quietest section of the bar in which the party was being held.

"You okay?" He asked her. She was still too flabbergasted to respond. She forced herself back into the real world.

"Yes.. I'm fine…. Thank you…" She answered.

"I didn't think you liked these kinds of parties… you usually disapprove of drinking.." Sasuke pointed out.

"Ino dragged me here…"

"The dobe did the same thing." Sakura chuckled at the thought of Naruto dragging Sasuke anywhere.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura said meekly. Sasuke turned his head in her direction.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't mention it."

Sakura smiled. Sasuke turned to her.

"Do you need help getting home?" He asked her, looking away, blushing slightly.

Sakura smiled and accepted, and they left.

Of course, the whole party wondered how _the hell_ did that happen.

But then again, it's Halloween, why not?

Crazy things happen, now, don't they?

--

There you go.

Btw, this is a TRUE STORY! (except the Sasuke taking her away in his arms. That's just wishful thinking on my side.). I was at a Halloween party last night, dressed as a French maid (quite sexy, might I add) and I had a friend confess their feelings for someone else, thinking that I was drunk. And the old Monk-guy? That happened too!

But instead of having someone take me away, I walked away and latched to one of my guy friend's arms and told him to stay nxt to me cuz the guy creeped me out.

Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
